Hotel California
by Bent137
Summary: Rory visits Jess at his father's in California. : [Crossover between Gilmore Girls and the unaired SpinOff] : [OneShot]


**Title: **Hotel California  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Improv: **#20: Flaunt, Brusque, Intense, Possess, Virtue  
**Disclaimer: **The characters depicted in this fic do not belong to me, They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB, and Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions.  
**Author's Notes: **This is a Crossover with the new Jess spin off and Gilmore Girls, It takes place Summer of 2004. Jess has been in California for a year, Rory has just finished her first year of college. "*" denotes a cut and start of a new scene.  
**Spoilers: **Will Reference Characters, Situations, and Places not in Season's 1-3 of Gilmore Girls, and from the Jess Spin-off

Hotel California

Jess is sitting on a bed, music is playing moderately from another room, it's a Jazz song. Jess is focused intensely on a book and doesn't notice a little girl walk in and poke around the room until he turns a page and happens to glance up.

Jess: Can I help you with something Lily?

Lily: Do you have the copy of Wind In The Willows in here?

Jess: No, but I think I saw it in the other room.

Jess marks his place in the book and stands up.

Jess: Come on I'll help you find it.

Jess walks out of the room, the girl follows him, glancing back. They enter a space where the living room is, and the dining area across from it with no walls dividing it.

Jess: I thought I saw it on a stand in here.

Jess and the girl start looking on opposite sides of the room.

Lily: I found it.

Jess: Good.

Lily leaves. Jess goes to leave but is stopped by a woman coming through.

Sasha: Oh, hey Jess. Is my music bothering you?

Jess: No it's okay.

Sasha: Great. Say, when is your friend coming again?

Jess: I'm not sure, I'll check for you tonight.

Sasha: Thanks Jess.

Sasha smiles and continues on her way. Jess continues out and goes back to his room where he returns to his book.

(Opening Credits and Commercials)

Jess is sitting on a bench facing the ocean reading, he glances at his watch before getting up and shoving the book in his pocket. He walks a short ways down a sidewalk to his father's hotdog stand. His father and Sasha are standing outside talking when he walks up. They look towards him and smile.

Jimmy: Hey, you ready to go to the airport?

Jess: Yeah.

Sasha: Lily and I are going to stay here until the stand closes, we'll meet you both at home then.

Jimmy: Okay, see you then.

Jimmy kisses Sasha on the cheek and then leads Jess towards his tan pick-up truck.

*

Jimmy and follows Jess through the airport to outside of a gate. There's a bunch of people standing around, but no one coming out yet. After a moment people do start coming out and Jess searches them. A crowd of people all comes out at once blocking his vision for a moment. All around him people are hugging and greeting each other. When the crowds part he spots Rory standing closer to the gate with a backpack looking unsure.

Jess: Rory!

Rory looks at him and smiles as she hurries over.

Rory: Jess!

They hug each other tight.

Jimmy: Hi Rory.

Rory: Hi Mr. Mariano.

Jimmy: I told you call me Jimmy. We'd better head down to the baggage claim.

Rory: Yeah. I don't have much but that's where it'd be. Lead on.

Jimmy: Okay.

Jess and Rory follow him.

Jess: So what's new?

Rory: Not much since I last talked to you. Taylor's been in Luke's bugging him to put up Fourth of July decorations.

Jess: It's only June.

Rory: He knows it's going to take a while to convince him so he's started early.

Jess: Uncle Luke will never be convinced.

Rory: I don't know, there's a pot going round for when he's going to cave.

Jess: Put me down for "never."

Rory: Sorry, Mom and I took it. However, give me ten dollars and we'll give you 1/3 of the profit. There's my bag.

Rory points towards the belt.

Jimmy: Which one?

Jess: Obviously the pink one with Strawberry Shortcake on it.

Rory grabs it.

Rory: Yes obviously. How nice of neither of you to grab it for me.

Jimmy: How did you figure that was her's?

Jess: I know her mother.

Rory: Mom bought it at a garage sale, but it was cream, so we painted it pink and put the stickers on it. We thought Strawberry Shortcake should be biggest because of the suitcase being pink. Mom has one in rainbow colors.

Jess: With Rainbow Brite on it?

Rory: Yeah.

*

Jimmy opens the door to the house and lets Rory and Jess inside.

Jimmy: So, this is the house.

Rory: It's nice.

Jess: Let me show you my room.

He leads her down the hall. They enter his room, which is exactly as we last saw it with the exception of a cot also in the room.

Jess: So, here it is. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the cot.

Rory: Oh, no, I can sleep on the cot it's no problem.

Jess: Rory.

Rory: Okay. So, um, how did it come about anyways? That they let you and me share a room.

Jess: Well, Jimmy was hesitant but Sasha told him that he was being hypocritical since they live together and aren't married.

Rory: Oh. So, the room's kind of bare, what's up with that?

Jess: Oh, um, I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess I just haven't had time to get more possessions.

Rory: Okay.

*

The door opens and Lily runs through, with Sasha right behind her. Jimmy appears from the kitchen.

Jimmy: Hey, how'd it go?

Sasha: Went fine. Is she here?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Sasha: What's she like?

Jimmy: I already told you. She's nice, I think you'll like her. She's quirky, and full of virtue. She'd be good for him.

Sasha: She is good for him.

Jimmy: She'd be better for him if they weren't on opposite coasts.

Sasha: Don't worry so much.

Jimmy: I can't help it. He's my son, he's got to have some of my genes.

Sasha: And you think that means he's going to be a screw-up?

Jimmy: Well, yeah.

Sasha: Jimmy, you aren't a screw-up, and neither is he.

(Commercials)

Rory and Jess are sitting cross-legged on Jess' bed talking.

Rory: So finally Taylor's so mad his face is turning purple and just as he opens his mouth to say something to Luke, my mother throws french fries at him.

Jimmy pokes his head in.

Jess: That is classic Lorelai.

Jimmy: Hey guys, dinner's ready.

Jess: Okay.

Jimmy leaves and Rory and Jess stand up.

Jess: Ready?

Rory: I guess, I mean, ready as I'll ever be.

Jess: Nervous.

Rory: Yeah, a lot. There's a whole flock of butterflies flaunting their wings in my stomach.

Jess: Flaunting?

Rory: I wanted to be different.

Jess: You already are.

*

Rory smiles nervously at Sasha whom is helping Jimmy put Chinese take-out cartons on the table. Sasha smiles back and Rory relaxes.

Sasha: Hello, I'm Sasha, you must be the Rory I've heard so much about.

Rory: Jess has talked about me.

Sasha: Yes, a little, Jimmy told me some about you too.

Rory: Oh

Sasha: I hope you don't mind having take-out, Jess said you wouldn't but I still wasn't sure.

Rory and Jess pull out chairs across from each other and sit down.

Rory: No it's fine, I love take-out.

Jess: She practically lives on take-out.

Jimmy: What can I get you to drink Rory? We have water, milk, cola...

Rory: A cola is fine.

Jimmy pulls out two cola's and sets them in front of Rory and Jess as Lily comes out and sits next to Rory. Jimmy pours a glass of milk and sets it in front of her.

Lily: Hi.

Rory: Hi, I'm Rory. What's your name?

Lily: Lily.

Rory: Very pretty.

Sasha and Jimmy join them at the table, each with a glass of water.

Sasha: So, what are your guys' plans for while you're here?

Rory: Well I'd like to go see a show be taped, and check out the beach but aside from that I'm open to suggestions. Oh, I'd also like to take Jess out shopping for his room, it's too bare.

Jess: You don't have to Rory.

Rory: I want to, and then it can remind you of me.

Sasha: You should go see a taping of a sitcom, they're always having live audiences. Like _That 70's Show_ or one of those ones on the WB Friday night.

Rory: Well, mom and I are fond of that _Greetings From Tucson _we usually tape it and watch it during the week.

Sasha: So do you have any plans for the weekend?

Rory: Not that I know of, Jess?

Jess: Not as of yet.

Sasha: Well, Jimmy and I discussed going up to San Francisco for the night, and go to the aquarium, do some shopping. How's that sound?

Rory: Sounds great!

*

Jess and Rory are walking leisurely down the boardwalk eating ice cream.

Jess: So, what are your thoughts so far?

Rory: It's nice here. It's warm, and there's the Pacific Ocean right there, and Jimmy and Sasha are nice and Lily's adorable and there's all these girls who are prettier than me walking around.

Jess: Impossible.

Rory: What?

Jess: It's impossible, there are no girls prettier than you.

Rory: That's reassuring, and a good boost to my self esteem.

Jess: Glad to be of assistance.

They walk in silence a moment.

Jess: You're worried I'll meet someone else here aren't you?

Rory: Yes.

Jess: Rory, there is no one else, most of the girls out here can't even begin to hold a candle to you, they're, they're fluff heads!

Rory: Fluff heads.

Jess: Okay not my best but it gets the point across, You're smart, and beautiful, and witty, and you're not afraid to put me in my place and I love you for it.

Rory stops in her tracks.

Rory: You love me?

Jess: Yeah, I guess I do.

Rory: I, look, I like you a lot Jess, a whole lot and...

Jess: Rory, I didn't expect an answer. If you ever tell me you love me I want it to be because you do, not because you feel I cornered you into it.

Rory: Thank you.

(Commercials)

Rory bounces from foot to foot as she stands in a line with Jess.

Jess: Gee, excited much?

Rory: Yeah, I wish we could have seen _Greetings from Tucson _being filmed but _That 70's Show_ is just as good. Do you watch it?

Jess: Sometimes.

Rory: Who do you like? I like Jackie and Fez.

Jess: I like the guy with the fuzzy hair and the redhead.

Rory: The guy with the fuzzy hair is Hyde, and the redhead is Donna. I was so excited when Jackie and Hyde started dating.

Jess: Hey the line's moving.

Rory: Yay. I can't wait to tell my mom all about this. I hope I get to meet someone and get their autograph for her.

Rory and Jess continue moving with the line, entering the building.

*

Rory and Jess are walking out the door with a bunch of other people.

Rory: Mom's going to love that episode. I can't wait to tease her with it. Plus she'll love that I got Topher Grace's autograph. But now I want to go shopping for your room.

Jess: You don't have to, I'm fine with it the way it is.

Rory: You need curtains, and a mirror, and some posters or art or something. I want to do it.

Jess: Has Lorelai had you watching _Trading Spaces _again?

Rory: _While You Were Out_.

Jess: Close enough. Fine, where to.

Rory: Um, do you have a Target?

Jess: Yeah there's one not far away, come on.

*

Rory is pushing a cart through Target with Jess following behind her.

Rory: First thing's first, curtains.

Rory turns down a row.

Jess: Does it have to be curtains? Can't it be something else.

Rory: Like?

Jess: Blinds.

Rory pauses in front of some curtains and looks at them thoughtfully.

Rory: Actually have a really good idea. Do you know if Sasha has a sewing machine?

Jess: Um, I think so, she has to fix Lily's clothes a lot.

Rory: Okay so I was thinking we could get a shade, and then buy fabric and make curtains. Then they won't be so frou frou.

Jess: Okay. I like that one.

Rory: I like bamboo woven shades too. However, they're about $40.

Jess: But these one's are only $30, which is still too much.

Rory: Plus they're too short.

Jess: How do you know this stuff?

Rory: You wouldn't believe the useless information I have in my head, plus I measured your window while you were asleep this morning. These aluminum mini blinds are much cheaper and have an industrial feel, plus we could spray paint them silver and they'd look really cool.

Jess: That sounds good but how much are they?

Rory: $9.99. Plus paint, which can't be that expensive, plus we can use it on other things too.

Jess: Okay let's get some.

Rory: White ones.

Jess grabs a package and puts them in the cart.

*

Jess approaches Rory in the fabric section

Jess: Hey, I couldn't find any good pictures or anything but I got the silver paint.

Rory: Set it in the cart, and check out the shadow boxes I found. I figured we could spray paint them silver too and put neat things in them, like guitar picks or something. Plus they'll replace the non existent art.

Jess: Cool, how much?

Rory: Get this, They were on sale for only a few bucks each.

Jess: Great.

Rory: I also thought we could tape off the mirror and paint the frame silver to match, since it's so plain right now.

Jess: You've got it all figured out.

Rory: Yeah, you just need to pick a fabric.

*

Rory and Jess walk into his room and set their bags on the bed.

Rory: So I'll get started by taping off the mirror with that tape I got, if you want to find a place to spray paint the blinds and the shadow boxes.

Jess: Sure. I'll take them out back.

Jess takes a bag and leaves.

(Commercials)

Rory and Jess are sitting at the hotdog stand eating. Jimmy walks up.

Jimmy: Hey guys, it's about time to get Rory to the airport.

Rory: I'm almost done, but where's Sasha and Lily? I'd like to say goodbye.

Jimmy: They're in the office.

Rory: I'll just go say goodbye and meet you at the car.

Jess: Okay.

*

Rory knocks on the office door and pokes her head in. Sasha looks up.

Sasha: Rory, hey.

Rory: I just came to say goodbye to you and Lily.

Lily: Bye Rory.

Rory: Bye Lily, I hope we get to talk again

Sasha: Did you have fun here Rory?

Rory: Oh yes, lots, I'm really glad I came.

Sasha: So am I, maybe some day we'll come visit you in Connecticut. That is, if I can convince Jimmy.

Rory: I'd like that.

*

Rory, Jess and Jimmy are all at the airport.

Jimmy: So, your baggage has been checked in and you've got your ticket and there's the gate. So I think you're all set right?

Rory: Right.

Jimmy: I hope you had a good time.

Rory: I did, I'd like you all to come see me and my mom some time.

Jimmy: We'll have to work on that.

Rory: Bye Mr. Mariano, thanks for letting me stay.

Jimmy: I told you to call me Jimmy, and it's no problem.

Rory hugs him on an impulse. She pulls back and looks at Jess.

Rory: Jess.

Jess: Rory.

Rory: It was so good to see you, and I had such a great time.

Jimmy: Yeah, you did a good job with his room too.

Rory: Thanks.

Jess: I'll miss you.

Rory: I'll miss you too.

Jess: I promise I'll come visit.

Rory: I'd like that, and so would Luke.

Jess: It'll be late when you get home, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Rory: If you haven't found some blonde, bronzed beach bunny by then.

Jess: Never.

Rory: I know.

Jess: Good.

Rory hugs him tight and he hugs her back.

Jess: I love you, I'll miss you. I hope you have a safe trip back.

Rory: I'll call if you want, when I get home, it shouldn't be late here.

Jess: If you want.

Rory: I want.

They kiss.

Jimmy: They're calling your flight.

Rory: Oh, I better get going then.

Jess: Bye Rory.

Rory: Bye Jess.

*

Another airport, people are bustling all around. We see Rory with her suitcase.

Lorelai: Hey Gilmore!

Rory: Mom!

They run to each other and hug

Rory: So did you feed gummi bears to the bomb sniffing dogs again?

Lorelai: No, I only had M&M's. Apparently they frown on those too. So, how was the trip?

Rory: Oh it was so fantastic. I'll tell you while we walk to the car.

Lorelai: Okay.

They begin walking.

Rory: I decorated Jess' room because it was all bare, and I met Sasha and Lily finally and Jimmy was real nice and the house was near the beach and he has a hotdog stand with these great hotdogs. Jess and I went to a taping of _That 70's Show_, and boy do I have some stuff about that to tell you. I even got Topher's autograph for you.

Lorelai: No!

Rory: Yes!

Lorelai: Wicked!

Rory: I know. Plus we went to San Francisco for the weekend and I got to see the sea lions on the rocks and go to the aquarium. I brought home souvenirs for everyone; you, Luke, Lane, Grandma, Grandpa, Paris, Sookie.

Lorelai: Fantastic.

Rory: And, uh, Jess told me he loved me.

Lorelai: Wow. What did you say?

Rory: Nothing, he said that I didn't have to say it, and he'd rather I meant it when I did rather than feeling pressured.

Lorelai: That's nice of him

Rory: Yeah.

(The End)


End file.
